


Help With Sleep

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Comfort, Family, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's little brother has trouble sleeping at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help With Sleep

Hux was sitting at his desk and working when he heard the panel that led into his little brother's room slide open. He paused in his writing, mentally counting to five. When the silence continued he sighed and turned to look over to see the other standing on the doorway, his lizard hugged to his chest. "Yes?"

"...I thought you were asleep," Techie mumbled into the top of his pet's head.

"I have no time for sleep these days. I am busy ensuring that there is lasting order in all of the galaxies."

"Oh..."

"What do you need?" he asked.

Techie hesitated a moment before gesturing to his ysalamir. "She had a nightmare."

"She had a nightmare," Hux repeated.

"When she has nightmares she feels better when we lie down on your bed," Techie explained.

Hux gave his brother a look but nodded. "Then I suppose you will have to lie with her on my bed," he noted. He watched in mild fondness as the younger Hux went and laid down under the covers, his lizard grunting before settling down again. "Good night."

"...Brendol?"

"Yes?"

"I think...I think she would fall asleep faster if you laid down with us."

"Really?"

"Like from before the Academy..."

Hux found that he could not deny his brother anything. Knowing that he would not be getting anymore work done, he got up from his desk and shrugged out of his work clothes, pulling on a pair of regulation sweatpants and a tank top before climbing into bed behind Techie. "I wonder how this can help her if she was only hatched a year ago," he hummed, hugging the other.

"She's special."

"I'm sure she is." They laid like that for some time, Hux on top of the sheets with his brother under them. It was not until Techie's breathing had slowed and become steady that Hux slipped out of bed and went back to his desk to finish his work.


End file.
